You are My Heaven
by Kejedot Tembok
Summary: Sungmin yang sedang berbunga-bunga entah karena apa mulai memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tampan -Kyuhyun. Dan apa yang dipikirannya saat menatap tiap organ mempesona itu? / BL -DrDL and RnR / 2S / #HappyKyuminDay


Di sebuah kamar yang hanya di sinari lampu tidur, seorang pria bertubuh putih berisi sedang asik dengan buku novel terjemahan yang ia baca. Tak lupa kepalanya kadang bergerak-gerak kecil karena di kedua telinganya tersemat earphone yang tersambung dengan Iphone yang diletakkan di sampingnya.

Terkadang senyum kecil, simpul dan terkesan malu-malu terulas di wajahnya yang tak hanya tampan, tapi juga manis. Kekehan tawa tanpa sadar meluncur keluar dari bibir munggilnya.

Mungkin karena terlalu bahagia tanpa sadar ia menutup novel yang ia baca dan berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya, tertawa-tawa sendiri dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat dia terlihat begitu bahagia seperti itu?.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka tetap saja tak membuat pria yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri sambil berguling-guling di tempat tidur dan mendekap erat bantal miliknya tersadar, mungkin karena kedua telinganya masih tersemat earphone.

Melihat pemandangan ganjil seperti ini, sang tamu yang masuk ke dalam kamar otomatis mengangkat sebelah alisnya keheranan. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia melihat teman sekamarnya ini bertingkah aneh saat ia pulang. Hatinya ragu antara menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar, tetap menunggu di depan pintu atau keluar sambil menutup pintu dan melupakan semua yang ia lihat malam ini.

_Lalu apa pilihannya?._

"Hyung?" panggil sang tamu. Di gerakkan kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu secepatnya. Ia tak ingin tingkah aneh Hyung-nya ini di lihat oleh yang lain rupanya.

"Hyung?" di panggil sekali lagi pria yang masih saja berguling-guling di tempat tidur. Merasa tak di tanggapi, sang tamu langsung melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, wajahnya terlihat kesal karena tak di perhatikan.

Tanpa terasa hampir semenit ia terus melihat Hyung-nya tak berhenti tertawa-tawa sendiri, _Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya_?, pikir sang tamu.

Bosan menunggu, sang tamu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur, dengan tangkas tangannya menyambar kabel earphone yang tersemat di kedua telinga Hyung-nya, "Sungmin-hyung! Kamu ini sedang apa sih?" bentaknya kesal, di lirik kabel earphone yang menjuntai di genggaman lalu melemparkan benda tak berdosa itu jauh-jauh.

Pria yang sejak tadi bertingkah aneh terkejut, matanya cepat mencari penggangu yang sudah merusak khayalan indahnya.

"Eh, ternyata kamu Kyu" ucapnya dan memposisikan dirinya duduk. "Sudah pulang? Sudah selesai siarannya?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal melihat mimik wajah Sungmin yang tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sama sekali, "Sebenarnya dari tadi Hyung itu sedang apa sih?".

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" dengan wajah polos dan binaran mata berkekuatan maksimum, Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun keheranan.

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempat, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat pose _aegyo_ Sungmin sukses membuatnya terpana. Ingin sekali ia langsung melompat ke tempat tidur Sungmin, menyerang secara membabi buta dan melakukan _this and that_ semalam suntuk. Tapi dengan cepat ia tepis semua itu, membuang jauh-jauh otak mesum yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh Hyukjae, Zhoumi dan Changmin. Kenapa? karena ia yakin, sebelum ia sempat menyerang Sungmin-nya, yang ada malah dia yang di serang sampai babak belur dengan jurus-jurus _Taekwondo_ milik kekasihnya ini. Memikirkan itu, tubuh Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tersadar. Cepat-cepat ia memasang posisi _gentleman_ miliknya dan berdehem. "Tidak ada apa-apa" ucapnya. "Oh ya Hyung, kau kenapa tadi bertingkah aneh seperti itu?".

"Bertingkah aneh seperti apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir.

"Tingkahmu yang ketawa-ketawa sendiri" dengan santai Kyuhyun meniru tingkah Sungmin, tertawa-tawa tak jelas sambil membuat ekspresi malu-malu.

Sungmin memundurkan badannya kebelakang dan memicingkan mata, "Tingkahmu menakutkan Kyu" katanya tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun tertohok.

"Aku ini menirukan tingkah anehmu tadi, Hyung!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ah, mana mungkin aku bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Kalaupun aku tertawa pasti wajahku terlihat manis tidak sepertimu, terlihat menakutkan".

Bagai tertancap panah tepat di hatinya, Kyuhyun begitu merasa terhina sekarang.

_Kenapa Hyung-nya begitu tega bilang begitu? Apa salahnya? Perasaan selama ini Kyuhyun sudah memberikan service terbaik._

"Hais! sesukamu 'lah" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi ke tempat tidur sendiri, mengambil PSP yang sengaja di kantongi dan bermain tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sepertinya keputusan Kyuhyun untuk bermain dengan kekasih keduanya yang paling setia -PSP- berakhir sukses. Buktinya sekarang dia begitu larut bermain sampai tak sadar Sungmin masih melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang sedikit -errrrr- manis mungkin, dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Merasa tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun balas memperhatikannya atau minimal mem-_pause_ game bodohnya itu sekedar untuk menatapnya, Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Di ambil lagi earphone-nya yang di buang Kyuhyun dan menyematkan di kedua telinga. Berbekal bantal empuk yang di letakkan di pangkuan, Sungmin menompang dagu dengan kedua tangan, tetap setia dan tak bosan memperhatikan sosok tak bergeming Kyuhyun.

Matanya yang bulat fokus menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang mengerut bagai tertekuk-tekuk entah sampai berapa bagian, menelusuri kontur wajah sang _Evil Magnae_ sekaligus kekasihnya ini.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Diiringi sebuah lagu yang sejak tadi diputar berulang-ulang di Iphone miliknya, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh kasih, mirip seperti tatapan para gadis belia yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

Garis bibir Sungmin tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman manis saat matanya terus bergeriliya menyelusuri wajah Kyuhyun, bagai sedang mengabsen seluruh organ yang ada di wajah itu. Sungmin tak bosan melihat Kyuhyun, walau sang _Evil Magnae_ sama sekali tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya.

Saat tatapan mata Sungmin berhenti di rambut cokelat berombak Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum simpul, masih di ingat sampai sekarang alasan kenapa Kyuhyun tak pernah mau meluruskan rambutnya lagi. "_Karena kau pernah bilang aku sangat tampan dengan model rambut begini_", ucap Kyuhyun saat itu yang berhasil membuat Sungmin tersenyum dengan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya. Sungmin tertawa tanpa suara kalau mengingat itu, menurutnya sosok Kyuhyun dengan rambut berombak memang terlihat sangat keren, dewasa dan sangat _panas_, tapi sebenarnya waktu rambut Kyuhyun masih lurus dan berdiri menyerupai model spiky pun dia tetap terlihat keren, ah malah bisa di bilang terlihat sangat imut dan manis.

Puas berkhayal tentang rambut Kyuhyun di masa lalu, Sungmin kembali memfokuskan tatapannya dan kali ini tulang hidung Kyuhyun 'lah incarannya.

Melihat hidung Kyuhyun yang -emmm- mancung, entah mengapa Sungmin lebih teringat pada hembusan napas hangat yang keluar dari hidung itu, menggelitik di areal leher dan tulang belikatnya saat Kyuhyun memangku kepalanya di bahu Sungmin dan menghirup bau tubuhnya.

Ingatan yang lumayan erotis itu entah mengapa malah membuat wajah Sungmin merona, di tambah lirik lagu yang sekarang tepat di kata '_Saranghae Saranghae Saranghae_' membuat Sungmin merasa dirinya sangat pervert, karena seakan-akan menyukai sensasi hembusan napas Kyuhyun di areal leher dan tulang belikatnya.

Huaa, rasa malu membuat Sungmin sekarang menutup wajahnya yang mulai memanas dengan bantal di pangkuannya, dan berteriak histeris sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan suara teriakan tertahan Sungmin langsung mem-_pause_ permainannya, kedua matanya kini menyipit dengan tatapan aneh melihat tingkah Sungmin yang lebih mirip orang sakau berteriak-teriak dengan bantal mendekap wajahnya.

_Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?_

Sambil menggaruk kepala, Kyuhyun menatap heran pada tingkah Sungmin.

_Ah, apa dia tak sadar kalau sekarang Sungmin sedang terlihat seperti gadis belia yang terkena sindrom jatuh cinta akut. Dasar Evil Magnae yang tak peka._

Berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sempat heboh sendiri, Sungmin mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan mencoba mengusir rasa panas yang menguar dari tubuh.

Hanya sekali Sungmin sempat melirik Kyuhyun yang ternyata tetap saja lebih memilih bermain dengan kekasih keduanya -PSP- yang laknat penuh dosa pada Sungmin. Merasa tak di hiraukan walau dia sadar sudah bertingkah aneh, Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan.

"Menyebalkan" geramnya dalam hati sambil meninju bantal yang ia pangku berkali-kali. "Hah~" dengus Sungmin melirik sekali lagi pada Kyuhyun.

Sia-sia.

Itulah yang di pikir Sungmin saat tahu hal apapun yang ia lakukan tak bisa menarik perhatian sang _Evil Magnae_.

_Ehm, daripada suntuk bukankah lebih baik kembali menyelusuri wajah tampan sang kekasih?_

Dan sekali lagi dengan senang hati Sungmin memperbaiki posisi bantal yang ia pangku sebelum menompang dagunya, menatap Kyuhyun di seberang sana dengan mata berbinar miliknya.

Kali ini bagian manakah yang menarik perhatian Sungmin?

Rambut sudah, begitu pula dengan hidung.

Hidung?

Ah! Lagi-lagi wajah Sungmin kembali merona. Di tepuk agak keras kedua pipinya berusaha mengusir pikiran sesat yang menghampiri sampai dirasa isi kepalanya kembali jernih baru ia berhenti, walau sebagai gantinya rasa nyeri dan bekas merah pukulan di pipi Sungmin terlihat jelas. Yah, tapi itu masih mending daripada pikirannya berkeliaran ke hal-hal yang tak seharusnya kan.

Bosan dengan pose menompang dagu, Sungmin menarik bantal di pangkuannya menjadi di peluk dan meletakkan dagunya di bantal. Tubuhnya pun tak hanya diam kali ini, dengan gerakan ringan ke kiri dan kanan mengikuti alunan melodi Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun.

3 detik Sungmin berpikir bagian mana dari wajah Kyuhyun yang menarik untuk di teliti kali ini sampai ia memutuskan untuk fokus pada mata sang _Evil Magnae_.

Hm, mata.

Sungmin masih mengingat dengan jelas kenangan saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan saat Kyuhyun di kenalkan oleh manager mereka sebagai anggota baru Super Junior seperti yang semua orang tahu atau saat secara tak sengaja mereka bertemu di lobby perusahaan pada masa trainee Kyuhyun.

Bukan, bukan saat itu pertemuan pertama mereka.

Merasa sepertinya ini semakin menarik, Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga bersandar di dinding dengan kaki di luruskan lalu menatap Kyuhyun kembali.

Matanya yang besar agak mengecil saat ia mencoba mengingat kembali masa itu, _Backstage ChinChin song festival_, di mana itulah tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Kali ini Sungmin tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun, terutama matanya.

Benar, mata itu.

Mata Kyuhyun yang dulu dengan sekarang tentu saja berbeda. Saat itu mata _si Evil Magnae_ masih sangat sipit, bahkan mungkin _pupil_-nya pun tak bisa terlihat jelas, namun saat mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di toilet dan bertemu pandang, Sungmin terpesona oleh mata tajam Kyuhyun. Yah, mungkin hal ini terlalu _klise_, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, baru kali ini Sungmin bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki mata begitu hidup dan penuh semangat seperti itu, jadi wajar bila ia yang sempat _down_ karena masalah pribadi menjadi tertarik. Lalu saat pertemuan kedua mereka di lobby perusahaan, Sungmin sempat terkejut melihat mata pemuda itu terlihat membesar. Dan saat pertemuan ketiga di _dorm_, lagi-lagi Sungmin harus mengakui mata Kyuhyun memang mempesona.

Mata Kyuhyun berbeda saat pertemuan pertama mereka, mata itu kini lebih besar karena Kyuhyun menjalani operasi _double eyeline_ sebelum debut dan Sungmin semakin menyukai mata itu, walau kadang ia bergidik takut saat mata Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sangat -errrr- pervert, seolah-olah seperti binatang buas yang ingin menerkam dan memakannya. Tapi sewaktu-waktu mata itu berubah teduh memancarkan rasa kasih untuknya, hanya untuknya.

Sungmin yang merasa pipinya memanas dan yakin pasti kembali merona memilih menutup dengan kedua tangannya, bola mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah mencuri lirik pada Kyuhyun, takut kalau Kyuhyun menangkap basah gerak geriknya.

Napas lega keluar dari mulut Sungmin karena Kyuhyun tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa jadi sakit hati karena seluruh perhatian Kyuhyun tercurah pada game membosankan yang tak berguna itu.

_Memangnya apa bagusnya barang tak bergerak seperti itu? Bukannya dia jauh lebih menarik dan panas menggoda?_

Ups, sepertinya sifat cemburu Ryeowook saat tak di perhatikan Jong Woon menular padanya.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

**N.A :**

Ini adalah kisah lama yang... sengaja kulupakan untuk di teruskan dan begitu karatannya karena Agustus 2011 pertama kali kisah ini di publish.

Dan aku memutuskan melanjutkan kisah yang tertunda ini khusus untuk #HappyKyuminDay

Cerita ini muncul saat aku mendengar lagu _'SS501 - You Are My Heaven_' yang di sarankan oleh salah satu temanku di Facebook. Dan saat cerita ini di buat aku baru sadar. SEPERTINYA INI SALAH JUDUL! #Capslock jebol di tubruk ddangko's brother. Seharusnya yang benar '_You Are My Evil'_, hahahaaaaaa #plak

Tapi sudahlah, judul kan ku sesuaikan dengan judul lagunya. Jadi anggap saja si Evil lagi ngungsi sebentar ke surga #plak

Oh ya, padahal aku pengen banget buat ada NC-nya walau hanya NC numpang lewat #plak, apalagi kalau Sungmin di grepe-grepe sama Kyu #plak, ah kayaknya di grepe-grepe masih kurang yah, gimana kalau sekalian _this and that_? #plak plak plak

_._

_Me : Yak! Min! Jangan main tendang dong! Sakit tahu!_

_Sungmin : Dasar ipar durhaka (?) berani buat begitu ku lempar kamu ke lembah neraka_

_Me : Loh neraka kan rumah ku ==' gini-gini kan aku Evil juga #nyegir gaje_

_Sungmin : KAU! #siap2 bawa golok_

_Me : Hueee! Kyu! Min ngamuk-ngamuk tuh T, T Lagi kena PMS kayaknya #plak_

_._

Sudah ah, kok malah jadi ngelantur kemana-mana kayak gini =='

Adakah yang bertanya novel apa yang dia baca?.

Entahlah, aku juga ga tau, yang pasti novel romantis sajalah. Kalau masih penasaran tanya empu-nya aja, monggo #ngasih jalan ke Min

**_Hope u like this_**


End file.
